dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Demphin, the Freshwater Healer
Demphin, the Freshwater Healer 'is a Aqua Tempest from Hydor. Origionally one of a endangered race of Dolphlings, he was Mutated by Crogenetor Hargonsplis to protect himself from danger. Revelation Inspired by the marine animal Dolphin. Though it is created in Dark Injection, but it's mostly described by picture. Weapons Base Stats Lore ''It started off as a fine day in the ocean of Hydr. Demphin was with his other dolphling friends swiming in the galpengon coral reafs living carefree. One day though, they came across the mid-ridge near the coral reafs. Deep there, lies a mutation mine that had fallen from the surface. As they see a ripperfish come close to it, It started mutating in an uncontrolable manner. Shocked by the event, they hapen to make Eye contact with the ripperfish's gloomy eyes. By unexpected notice, it jetted twords him and the dolphlings. Dazing off from the moment from his close friend, Demphin got it together and made a break for it. bolting through the dolphling territory, the mutated Ripperfish crunched through the croud, ripping the Dolphlings in its path. The mutated being was too swift and was catching up to Demphin. After making a tun into a dead end, Demphin looked back to the Ripperfish and all went black. A minute later, Demphin discovered that the Ripperfish was stabed in a heart by a sharp stick that would of been shot out of a harpoon. Demphin stood still, looking at the perished Ripperfish. Spit second later, Demphin was snatched by a figure he couldn't point out and was blinded by a ribbon. Demphin couldn't point out who captured him, but he could hear the voices around him: "Sir," a confident voiced figure said, "I have managed to save this creature for you. He was attacked by one of those Rip Jaws." "Good work Jabokin," a deep voice broke, "place the specimin in the test compartment." "Rip Jaws? specimin? And who's Jabokin?" Demphin thought as he was place on the cold surface which was the testing compartment. He managed to get the ribbon out of his eyes to get a look at his surroundings. He saw many light as from computer screens. He kind of pointed out a figure that might of had a deep voice, a figure that never have the slightest bit of dry spots on his body, and a bunch of armor and tenticles. Demphin didn't know who it was, but he reconized him. Not for long that the computer began to fliker and mechinery was moving. A small needle opened from the inside of the test compartment containing some kind of liquid. It was then injected to Demphin and into the blood stream. know how he felt, but it was like a pain that he have never experienced. And he too began to rapidly evolve. Denmphin though as himself being mutated with the same as the Rip Jaws, but it was different. Laying there unconsious we was awaken by the deep-voiced figure. "wake up my friend..." "ugh... Where am I?" Demphin said as he put his fin to his forhead and realized he had limbs. He stood up to get a look at himself. In shock he said, "What did you do to me?!" "do you not like your structure?" the deepvoiced figure replied. "you did not answered my question! And... Who are you?" "I am Crogenetor Hargonsplis, I specialize in the study of the DNA that lives thought these seas. What I have done to you is injected the stablized E-DNA into your blood stream. The result, however, evolved you. This should better protect you from any harm." Crogenetor Hargonsplis gave Demphin something that looks like... in progress Appearance Demphin is an Aquatic mammal with flipers, a blowhole (on the top of his head),and a tail fin. He carries a tank of fresh water on his back and Blasters on his rists. Download Files currently unavalible Abilities Basic Attack: Freshing Shot Range: 28 meters Cooldown: 0.5 seconds Cast Type: Instant Demphin shoots out a pulse of concentrated water that deals 17 damage. Unique Ability: Water Spout Range: 8 meters Cooldown: 17 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 17 Demphin shoots out a steam water from his blowhole that deals 15-17 energy damage. It also burns the enemy periodicly. Squad Ability: Water Sprout Range: 8 meters Cooldown: 20 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 23 Summons a water sprout from the ground. In a 5 meter diameter it periodicly heals allies for 6 seconds. NOTE: there is a difference between sprout and spout! Modifiers *'''Demphin's Water Sprout: Clenses the allies from any harmful defuffs. *'Demphin's Water Sprout: Increased lasting time by 4 seconds, but increased cooldown.' Passive Ability: Dolph-Squad '' Summons a Demphin Pet that attacks with water pulses. Their stats are reflected on Demphin's stats, but movement speed is cut in half.'' Demphin Pet Behavior Demphin pets often "hitch-hike" on the leader to catch up since their Movement Speed is low. 'Overdrive' Increased movement speed and attack speed for pets and adds an additional pet. Variant Abilities: ''' Cleansing Water (Alpha Variant) Range: Self Cooldown: 18 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 19 ''Cleanses all negative status effects from heroes and allies in an '''8m radius, as well as healing 33 health.'' Chainstream (Beta Variant) Range: 16 meters Cooldown: 28 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 24 Produces a high-pressure stream of water, that will jump from the target to 4 nearby enemies. The first target is dealt '''30-46' Energy Damage, but the damage output decreases with 10% of the original damage after each jump. Affected enemies have a 75% chance to be stunned for 6''' seconds.'' Tsunami (Gamma Variant) Range: 22 meters Cooldown: 23 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 20 ''Summons a tidal wave going in a spread cone, that widens to '''12 meters. Enemies hit by the wave take 20-26 Energy Damage and are knocked back 5''' meters.'' Oceanic Pulse (Delta Variant) Range: Self Cooldown: 16 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 18 ''Creates a burst of water in a '''6m radius, that deals 15-22 Energy Damage to all enemies caught by the pulse and stunning them for 3 seconds.'' Gallery Vex Demphin Look-a-like.png|Atempt Edit to a Vex to look like Demphin Demphin Look-a-like Portrate.png Trivia *Demphin is related to a dolphin and his name sounds almost similar to the dolphin. *Demphin's body structure is similar to Vex's, but has a longer tail. *Demphin has the botom protion of Vex's mouth and Torks Blasters. * When drawing Demphin and his pets, Demphin pets' sketching style is most similar to a Snivy sketch style. Have no reason to explain since this was drawned by SkySlayer (in which she draws Pokemon at some times). Category:Aqua Category:Heroes Category:Tempests Category:Hydor Category:Darkspore